


This isn't so bad (Barbatos x Reader)

by AkikoNakamura



Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Barbatos deserves a break, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, So I gave him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoNakamura/pseuds/AkikoNakamura
Summary: a short drabble where Barbatos takes a well-deserved break.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782580
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	This isn't so bad (Barbatos x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I wrote something for a fandom, so please understand if my first work isn't as good as you'd expect (｡•́︿•̀) I sure hope you enjoy it though! ♡

It is dead in the middle of the night. Most demons are already asleep. Others would be up at this hour finishing work or partying. Barbatos happens to be the former. Being Lord Diavolo's butler isn't easy. He had to answer to his every command and go along with whatever plan he had. It has been millennia since he ever had a week, much less a day, to himself. 

Barbatos suddenly felt his human calling for him. He felt irritated. He was busy serving the demon lord's son all day and now this pathetic human who managed to make a pact with him is calling for him? At this hour? Please.

Barbatos sighs. He doesn't have a choice.

He glances at the paperwork ahead of him, then at the clock. I suppose Lord Diavolo wouldn't be calling for me at this hour, he thinks. It wouldn't hurt to go along with his human's wishes now, would it? 

Once he has been summoned to his human's room, he puts on another one of his placid smiles, hiding the irritation boiling inside him. He observes them for a moment. 

You were laying in bed, facing towards him. Eyes half-lidded, as if you just woke up. A small, contented smile on your face at his arrival. 

"How can I help you at this hour?" He asked, his voice apathetic.

You sleepily raise your hand and gesture him to come closer. Once he does, you gently tap the space next to you.

"Pardon?" Barbatos is confused, but his face remains stoic. 

"You need to rest." You groggily whisper.

He keeps himself from furrowing his brows. Does this human actually care whether he has been getting sleep or not? What are you even going to get out of it? He had been expecting something outrageous such as brewing tea or baking something for you when he should be working. 

He definitely didn't expect this. "I'm afraid I can't—"

"Hush!" You sit up, grabbing his arm and pulling him to your bed. Barbatos was shocked. The audacity of this— "If I say you should sleep, then you should sleep."

Barbatos is stunned. He lets out a breathy chuckle.

"Alright." Barbatos allows himself to relax for once, sinking onto the comfort of his human's bed, letting your warmth envelop him. You sigh happily, wrapping your arm around his waist while a hand reaches up to his hair to gently stroke it.

This isn't so bad, he thinks.

"Do you need anything else?" You ask him. He lets his facade slip. Barbatos pulls you closer to his chest and rests his chin on your hair. He hums.

"No, this is all I need." He lets a genuine smile grace his visage. A gentle rub at your back, a silent thank you. You could never be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mine suggesting that if they had a pact with Barbatos, they would summon him so that he'd take a break from being a butler. Sorry if it's quite short! I hope you enjoyed it ^o^


End file.
